


Iskallium

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [9]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Non- human hermits, Shenanigans, Slime, Werewolf, still don’t know how to tag, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Iskall’s in a bit of a sticky situation, and Mumbo would like him to get off of his walls please.
Relationships: don't ship real people - Relationship, nope
Series: The Meteor Effect [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 101
Kudos: 225





	1. Slime Is Pretty Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> I got completely distracted writing this so have more werewolf Ren.

As the sun climbs high in the sky over an island filled with mushrooms, there is a group of about ten people standing around staring at a large chunk of rock sticking out of the ground. The ground around looks as if it has been torn up haphazardly and then hastily put back.

“We can't just leave it here,” Doc says, hissing slightly in annoyance. As someone wasn’t taking the problem with the meteor returning seriously, “This is the most frequently visited area on the server, who knows what’ll happen with that much exposure.” Grian puts his hands up in mock surrender at this muttering something about it being a joke.

“I agree with Doc, but where will we move it?” Xisuma questions flicking his tail around, the hermits standing behind him all step back a few feet to avoid getting hit with the rather sharp tip. “We need somewhere that is easy to get to but not visited too often.”

Grian steps forward a little and starts to share his idea, “What if we put it on the spawn island, it’s pretty close to the middle of the world, and we have a nether portal there.”

This was answered with nods of heads and Xisuma was looking at the meteor looking a bit lost in thought.

“Hey, X you ok?” Mumbo asks a bit concerned for his friend.

“Oh, yeah, just thinking. That’s a good spot for the meteor,” As he says this he starts to teleport the meteor over to the spawn island. “Can someone make something to contain and monitor it?”

“Um, I can do it,” Bdubs volunteers, before clarifying, “I can build something to house it,”

“I can make the monitoring system,” Doc says, “I still have the plans from last time,”

The plan was set, the meteor would be moved down from the surface into a cave. Where it wouldn’t be as visible. Doc and Bdubs worked together to turn the cave into a place that looked good and functioned as well. It had to be comfortable as there were many times where the person watching the meteor would be down there for days. Waiting and watching for something to change.

It took a few weeks to complete but, eventually, the containment unit was finished. Doc had put something in the computer system that would send a message out to everyone if the meteor starts to do something. 

……………..

In the following week, life was pretty normal. There was a meeting at Dead Dog Gulch to try and sell out some hermits participating in the game of life. The meeting was going just fine, having convinced Xisuma and Hypno to give up, it was only Doc and Ren left in the mix. They continued talking before finishing up and agreed on a time and place for the final duel. 

By the time the meeting had finished the sun was going down and the moon was about to rise. Ren and Doc exit the saloon laughing a bit, Ren’s tail wagging happily and meet Hypno and Xisuma outside so they could walk to their bases together.

“That was pretty epic, my dudes,” Ren laughs motioning for them to stop walking. 

“That it was,” Xisuma replies looking at Ren with an odd expression on his face. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just kinda overly, excited? Not sure,” Ren answers looking confused.

Xisuma’s eyes widen a little before pulling out his communicator, “Oh, full moon’s tonight, is that why?”

Ren makes a little oh shape with his mouth in realization, “Yeah,”

“What time do you normally shift?” Xisuma inquires looking at his watch.

“Um, whenever the moon’s fully up,” 

“Well, it’ll be there soon,” Doc points out nodding at the moon that was almost fully up. 

Hypno was standing awkwardly to the side looking really confused, not really sure what was happening.

Ren looks over and looks at the moon, he stares transfixed for a few moments, before jumping into action. He kicks his shoes off before struggling to get his arms out of his long-sleeved shirt. He barely makes it before the moon fully rises.

In an instant, he’s on the ground quivering in pain as he fully changes. Bones snap and change positions, fur grows, and his face turns into a muzzle. In a few seconds, the man who had been laying there seconds prior was now a large brown wolf. He gets up and shuffles around for a minute before spotting Hypno. Padding up to him Ren looks at him for a moment before sniffing him and wandering off. 

Doc manages to catch his attention and plays around with him so Xisuma could have a chance to explain.

“We told you he was a werewolf,” Xisuma shrugs before continuing, “He’ll turn on the full moon and if he wants to he can sometimes shift when it’s not. His mind is unaffected for the most part, he basically goes into a dog-like mindset. He tends to wander around playing with people until it’s over.”

“Ok, and sniffing people?” Hypno asks.

“That one is a bit odd, He doesn’t normally do that, I suppose it’s because you’re a fairly new person to him and it’s a new place. The first time I saw him on a full moon after I got changed he managed to pin me and was smelling me for like thirty minutes,”

The conversation is interrupted by Ren walking over to them and lightly pulling on Hypno’s sleeve pulling him over to where Doc was sitting on the floor.

Hypno shoots Xisuma a panicked look before Doc calls out, “Just roll with it, he’s not going to let you go until you play with him.”

“Learned that the hard way I suppose?” Hypno asks right as he gets playfully tackled to the ground.

Doc shakes his head at that before Ren starts pulling him over to where Hypno was. Once he gets him there he heads back for Xisuma. After he arranges them how he wants he softly nudges them so they’re laying down, thankfully in a way that doesn’t hurt anyone’s tail. He flops down on top of them and falls asleep. 

Doc mumbles, “Not again,” before submitting himself to his fate. One by one they all fall asleep.

The next morning they are greeted by Ren who’s back to normal and is apologizing profusely, tail between his legs. They talk for a while longer until Xisuma gets a message from Mumbo asking him to meet him at his base.

……………

“Hey, Mumbo,” Iskall says as the mustached man drops into his base. “Do you accept my business offer?”

“Hi, Iskall, yes I accept your offer, nice bouncy castle. Do you have any Redstone? I used all of mine on a few farms,” Mumbo stutters out as he sways a bit.

Iskall facepalms as he hands Mumbo a few blocks and a couple of cups full of the dust, “Did you accidentally use the torch?”

“Nope, just ran out of the dust, and was getting pretty hungry,”

Iskall stares at Mumbo for a few seconds before returning to working on his slime farm. “Mumbo, can you make sure the slime is landing in the cauldron?” He calls from behind the Redstone as he clambers up into the farm.

“Yeah, wasn’t this working last time?”

“It was, I’ve changed some stuff up though,” Iskall explains as he carefully makes his way around the top layer of the farm. There was silence until he suddenly let out a startled cry. 

“Iskall? You good?”

“A slime pushed me off the platform,” He calls back and mostly to himself, “No damage from that, that fall probably should have killed me,”

“Ok, oh the slime is falling into the cauldron,”

“Thanks, bro,” Iskall says, reappearing from behind the wall of Redstone. “That was crazy, I got bumped off the top layer and didn’t take damage, I definitely should have from that height,” 

It was at that moment when the communicators beeped letting people know there was a new alert. Mumbo pulls his out reading it then wordless showing Iskall. It was a simple message stating that there has been activity shown in the meteor.

“So… do you think I’m affected?” Iskall asks as he looks at Mumbo nervously.

Mumbo makes a sort of humming noise before responding, “I think so, you probably shouldn’t stay underground.”

“Why not?”

“You could get stuck down here,”

“Right. Should we call Xisuma or Doc to see what they think?”

“For sure,” Mumbo says as they start heading up the ladder and over to his base. As they walk he pulls out his communicator and messages Xisuma, who replies almost instantly. “He’ll meet us there,”

When they arrived at Mumbo’s base Xisuma was waiting there. “Sorry, Xisuma,”

“It’s no problem, I got here a few minutes ago. So what do you think is happening?”

“Well, just before the notification went out I had fallen off my slime farm and didn’t get hurt from the fall,”

Xisuma squints looking at Iskall, “Jump,”

“What?”

“Jump, as high as you can. Try to touch the ceiling,”

“Alright, then,” Iskall says as he jumps, the first time his fingers barely touched the ceiling but the second time he nearly smacked his head.

“Oh, my that’s not normal,” Mumbo says walking over and poking Iskall’s side, “and that’s odd,”

Iskall looks at Mumbo confused, “What’s odd?”

“Your all sticky, and you weren't five minutes ago,”

This draws Xisuma’s attention from his notepad, he asks Iskall to do a series of movements and after a few hours, it was determined that Iskall had been affected and was becoming somewhat like a slime.

“Well, that happened,” Iskall grumbles rubbing his head. 

“You ok there?” Xisuma asks, tail gently flicking.

“Yeah, this is just really weird,” Iskall says leaning against a wall. “... um, guys? I think I’m stuck.”

And stuck he was, somehow he had ended up stuck to the wall unable to move. Mumbo walks over and

helps pull him off the wall. “That was weird,”

“You're telling me, Xisuma? You with us?” Iskall asks, walking over to the zoned-out admin.

“What? Oh, sorry I’m just really tired, I was with Ren last night,” Xisuma explains, shaking his head.

“Go to sleep, I have a spare bed.” Mumbo offers, dragging Xisuma over and sitting him down.

“But what if something happens?” Xisuma protests lightly.

“If something happens, I’ll wake you,” Mumbo bargains trying to get the clearly exhausted man to sleep. Xisuma relents and sleeps.

“We should tell Grian,” Iskall says standing stiffly in the middle of Mumbo's hobbit hole.


	2. Baby Slimes

“I’m sorry, can you run that by me one more time?” Grian asks rather confusedly as to what Mumbo and Iskall were trying to explain.

Mumbo looks at Grian then make making sure he was making sense slowly says, “Iskall’s been affected and we think he’s turning into a slime or something like that,”

Grian squints at Iskall for a moment, “Okay? What exactly has happened so far?”

“Well, he doesn’t take fall damage, and he can be really sticky if he wants,” Mumbo explains as Iskall demonstrates how he can stick to things by attaching himself to the wall for a few seconds.

“That’s incredible,” Grian whispers. “Is there anything else that happened?”

“We don’t know yet,” Iskall starts, “This started happening a few hours ago.”

Grian makes a small oh with his mouth before moving on, “Well, does anything feel weird?”

Iskall shrugs, “I don’t really know, I guess I feel a little jittery or jumpy and my hands are all slimy,”

“Were they like that earlier?” Grian asks, a bit confused.

Iskall shaking his head, “No, they just got really slimy.”

“Should we go get Xisuma?” Mumbo questions, gesturing towards the sleeping man whose spikes were moving with his breath.

“No, let him sleep. If we wake him his brother will come after us,” Iskall says shuddering at the thought of Evil Xisuma coming after them.

Grian laughs at this before settling down. “So what now?”

Mumbo gets up brushing off his pants, “I’m making a concrete machine and I could use some help,”

A few hours later and the work on the machine was nearly complete. There was one piece missing, a single sticky piston. Looking around for the needed parts Mumbo was able to locate the piston but he was unable to locate any sort of slime.

“Anyone got a slimeball?” Mumbo asks searching though some chests. 

“Nope!” Grian says knowing for a fact that he didn’t have any.

Iskall was less sure and checks his pockets, “I don’t have any… where did this come from?” Iskall pulls his hand from his pocket, there was a bit of slime dripping off his fingertips and forming into a ball.

“Oh my. That’s odd, We should probably get Xisuma,” Mumbo says, hurriedly dragging Iskall back inside with Grian following a few steps behind. 

As they make their way inside they are met by Xisuma who is standing by the window. “What happened?”

“I somehow made a slimeball,” Iskall says showing Xisuma what had happened.

“I see,” Xisuma murmurs under his breath, spikes bristling slightly as his tail softly flicks. “I’ll have Doc look for something with the meteor, and you should probably ask Jevin if there’s anything you should beware about.”

………….

In a large cave near where the meteor was contained a pair of tiny slimes. They were playing a game of tag together when a small light lit up the cavern.

When the light clears the smaller slimes are no longer in their cavern instead they were on a strange beach that had an odd wooden Building on it.

As the two slimes bounce forwards rather confused there’s another flash of light and their colors have changed to dark blue and purple. Now completely frightened, the pair rush towards the building. As they get closer to getting inside the sun sets and monsters start to spawn. 

They eventually make it and sit huddled into a corner. They sit there until morning where a strange man clad in green and browns walks into the building. He quickly clears out the hostile mobs that had attempted to enter his house that night. As he’s about to drop down into a mineshaft running under the hole he spots the small slimes. Looking at them curiously he gently picks the purple one up. The purple slime does nothing save for wiggle a little in hopes of being put down. 

Someone enters the house and calls to the man holding the small slime, “Hey, Iskall what you got there?”

“Oh, hey Grian, I’m not sure actually. These two were here when I got here,” Iskall says gently setting the small slime down. The blue one pushes against his hand trying to get him to pick him up.

“Well, they are cute,” Grian says, sitting down next to the smaller purple slime who shys away from him a little. “What are you going to do with them?” 

“Not sure, they are really cute and I don’t want to do anything bad to them. I kind of want to protect them,” Iskall tries to explain setting the slime down. 

“Well, sounds to me like you're keeping them, what are you going to name them?”

Iskall sits frozen for a few moments before answering, “The blue one Echo, and the purple one Vee,”

“Aww, that’s so cute. How’d you come up with that?”

“I don’t know, something kind of told me those where their names? I don’t know,” 

“That’s kinda weird. We should show them to Stress,” 

Iskall looks up from giving Vee head pats and nods to Grian who flies off to find the X-ice queen. As soon as Grian leaves the two slimes bounce up and onto Iskall’s lap, where they snuggle into the folds of his jacket and appear to fall asleep. Which after the chaotic night that they had is reasonable. 

A few minutes pass and Grian renters dragging a rather confused Stress with him. As Grian explains what had happened to Iskall and how he had found the small slimes who seem to have had imprinted on Iskall, Stress leans over and takes a look at the small slimes. They end up spending all day playing with the slimes, who follow Iskall around and are very cute while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little short, it’s my spring brake and we didn’t have school work so I had nothing to procrastinate on but this. Lol hope you in joy. All requests are welcome.


	3. Every Thing The Light Touches

After, the you just accidentally adopted two slime children fiasco had calmed down Iskall is tired and just wants to lie down and ignore the entire world. Vee and Echo had gone with Grian for the night as his base was fairly safe for the slimes.

Iskall stumbles into his bedroom and ungraciously flops down onto the mattress. Almost instantly he’s out. When he wakes night has fallen and the room is pitch black.

Iskall grumbles and stumbles around trying to find the light switch until the room is filled with a soft green glow. Pausing for a moment he turns about to find his communicator floating behind him shrouded in green light.

Stifling a scream he trips backward and gets stuck on the edge of the bed frame. A few minutes pass and he falls to the floor with a dull thud. The communicator falls to the floor clattering loudly and the glow fades out of existence. “What the heck?” Iskall mutters under his breath.

After locating the switch the lights click on and Iskall switches his eye on to look for what caused the communicator to float and glow. Nothing out of the ordinary shows up on his scans. So he sits on the floor puzzling over just what was happening. 

In the end, he decides to get up and get some work done. By daybreak, he has completed much of the top floor of his base. A new message from Jevin shows up on his communicator. It read; X wants me to come over and help you for a bit is it ok if I come over?

Iskall messages back saying it’s fine if he comes over. 

A few minutes pass and Grian arrives with Vee and Echo. 

“Hey,” Iskall greets as Grian enters the room. “How were they?”

“Hi, they were just fine, they were sleeping most of the time,” Grian says, putting the slimes down and watching as they hop over to Iskall and nestle into his jacket. 

“Thank you, so much,” Iskall says, handing Grian a few diamonds. Grian nods and heads out heading off to work on his mansion. 

About thirty minutes later Jevin shows up. “Hey man,”

“Hey,” Iskall responds, waving as Vee and Echo bounce excitedly.

“So, you know why I’m here?”

“Yep, X asked you to come over because of slime stuff,”

“Pretty much, do you have any questions?”

“How do you unstick from stuff?

Jevin smiles at this answering, “You have to concentrate on getting down and if that doesn’t work water helps. If you do have to use the water method just note you’ll get really goopy for a while, that stuff won’t get stuck to stuff but you’ll probably drip a lot of slime,”

“Ok, do you know anything about baby slimes?” Iskall asks as Vee and Echo bounce curiously towards Jevin.

“Aw, they're so cute. I don’t know much Beyond keeping them out of the water and being careful around ladders,” Jevin explains patting the small slimes. “Oh, I don't know if this will affect you, but make sure there’s plant matter for them to absorb or give them little bits of your slime. They don't eat like people do.”

“Have plants for them and this might affect me, how?”

“Yeah, you're still part slime and although we don’t know the percent it’s probably really low cus there are no differences in appearance. Slimes tend not to eat meat and prefer plant matter. I don’t know why.”

The conversation continues late into the day and eventually, Jevin returns to his base leaving Iskall with the baby slimes.

…………..

“Vee, get off of that,” Iskall grumbles as the slime starts climbing up the ladder to the upper levels of the base.

The small slime makes a small chirp and starts climbing faster. Iskall rolls his eyes and tucks Echo into a pocket and moves to take Vee off the ladder. Before he could reach her she starts glowing green and floating towards Iskall. He panics momentarily before noticing the faint glow coming off his hands. Vee ends up floating into his hands and starts chirping, sad that her fun has ended.

“I’m sorry, we’ll go upstairs in a few minutes I just need to finish this,”

Echo chirps loudly starting to squirm around in the pocket.

Iskall pulls him out and sets him on the floor next to Vee where they start playing together. Iskall finishes his work and has Echo and Vee climb up the ladder. When he starts to climb up he finds it rather difficult to stay on the ladder as he would squish around the bars.

After he makes it to the top floor of his base he messages Jevin asking about ladders.

A few minutes later Jevin responds by saying “Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that, they might give you some trouble but you should be fine,”

Iskall rolls his eyes before starting to experiment with the green glow. After a while, he figured out how to change the brightness and strength of what the glow could move. The heaviest thing that could be lifted was a wooden stair. 

Muttering under his breath Iskall decides to go and message Xisuma about the new power that had appeared. When Xisuma replied he nearly missed it as Vee and Echo were sleeping cuddled against each other sleeping and they look so cut Iskall had to take pictures.

When Iskall looks at his communicator he sees that Xisuma had replied saying that he was coming over.

Half an hour later Xisuma shows up at Iskall’s place, ears pointing down slightly and tail swaying nervously, “Iskall? What exactly happened?”

“Um, this morning I accidentally made my communicator float and glow, and just now I made Vee float and I glow.”

Xisuma nods and slowly walks over to the slimes sitting down on the ground and observing them fascinated for a few minutes. “I came over because the meteor stopped admitting a signal. So whatever’s happening shouldn’t do anything else,”

“Nice, thanks for letting me know,”

“No problem, can you show me who you make things float?”

Iskall nods and slowly moves his communicator shrouding it in a green glow. He shows Xisuma a few other things and gets stuck to a wall once. Before long Xisuma has taken all the notes he wanted and leaves saying something about a meeting in a few days.

…………..

  
  


As the hermits gather near the diamond podium that had been constructed and moved back to its original position next to the nether portal. Everyone was there save for Doc, Beef, Etho, and Bdubs. Beef had sent a message saying they would be a few minutes late as they had to extract Doc from his nest.

As they show up, Doc wearing sunglasses that he had ‘borrowed’ from Ren and looking extremely grumpy.

Etho walking next to him laughing his head off about something.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day!” EX shouts causing Xisuma to flinch at the loud noise in his ear. “Sorry,”

The four look at each other then, jog over semi guilty expressions on their faces.

“Ok, to get started. The meteor is back it’s affected Jevin turning him into more of a slime. That’s really it for him. Last week the meteor reactivated and it affected Iskall,” At this a few gasps when let out and whispers ran through the crowd. “He’s basically been turned into something to do with Iskallium, he has some slime-like properties, he can things glow green, form slime in his hands and has mild telekinesis,”

At this point, Iskall comes over to where Xisuma’s standing and starts to explain something, “So, something happened and you should probably know, Um, I now have kids? I don’t really know,” As he says this he pulls Vee and Echo from their pockets and shows them off to the others. The cute blue and purple slimes blinking in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerallis is next.  
> Let me know if you want anything in particular to happen and what you thought of this and if you think I can do anything better please give constructive criticism.
> 
> https://joehillstsd.tumblr.com/post/187841029438/when-iskall-said-trans-rights-i-felt-that/amp
> 
> Check this out it is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for different hermits are welcome.


End file.
